Irony
by stare at walls
Summary: An O.C. fic. Old one though. Set during when Seth and Summer were still together, and before the whole Seth going out on a boat thing.


If only you knew.

It doesn't make sense, you know. It never did you and me.

But then, I look into your cerulean blue eyes, eyes the color of the sky and it doesn't matter.

It all suddenly makes sense.

_-----------------------------_

_Ryan Atwood looked wistfully at the sea, but he had no idea why though. He didn't even like the sea. He didn't even care about it._

_Steps echoed throughout the hall, shuffling, and muffled, lazy steps reminiscent of Seth._

_Seth._

_-----------------------------_

Seth ambled into the room, immediately spotting Ryan spacing out.

"Dude" Seth murmured, his voice cracking "Hey, man?" He said as he reached for Ryan's shoulder.

Looking over his shoulder, Ryan starts a little, his breath hitching as his eyes look at Seth's. "Hey", Ryan's low voice rumbles.

In the background, the waves can be heard lapping on the shore. Its soft motions accentuating the confusion and tension surrounding its two audiences.

"Ryan, I-"Seth began, struggling to come up with the right words. "I-" Seth tried again, but somehow the words wouldn't form.

"Shit" Seth thought to himself. He could feel his heart pounding, threatening to spill all over his mouth.

"Ryan" Seth attempted again.

And Ryan just looked out of the ocean, a melancholic gaze apparent on his features.

"I love you" Seth quietly whispered, leaning against the door frame, his voice barely coming out as a squeak.

But Ryan heard it.

So damn pretty, it hurts.

Ryan woke with a start, his breath hitching from the suddenness. Turning his head to look outside, He squints, the sunlight filtering in from the glass doors being too bright for him.

Sheets rustle beside him, and Ryan sees Seth. _Bare-chested._ Tangled around him, and his sheets, and their mussed-up hairs.

"Shit" Ryan breathed as he ran his hands through his dirty blonde locks, "How the hell did this happen?"

9 pm, and Ryan was holding his 5th beer bottle. Ryan inhales deeply, his fingers twitching for the feel of a cigarette.

Or just something else to hold.

"Ryan!?" Seth's voice called out. "Ryan!? Hey Ry?" Seth bellowed as he opened the door to the pool.

"Oh, there you are" Seth's voice says quietly.

"Want one?" Ryan waggles his eyebrows, offering a beer to Seth.

Seth smiled. "Sure man." He said as he took the bottle.

Seth started rambling on about videogames, and how he was going to beat Ryan's ass on grand theft auto, and then on school, and music, and then he whines about Summer.

Summer.

He begins to whine about whether he's good enough for Summer, because, Summer is like, the hottest girl in school, and he's such a fucking dork that he looks like a freaking slave next to Summer, emphsizing how stupid he looks when he's around her.

And Ryan disagrees.

It's 1 am, and they're drunk, and it seems that Sandy and Kirsten had yet to come from a charity party they'd been invited to.

But Seth doesn't seem to notice that. All he seems to care about is how much he's bitching about Summer.

Then Ryan feels his hand twitch against the cool beer bottle. And all he wants to do now is to make Seth quiet. And forget all about Summer. Because Seth talking about Summer makes Ryan feel all down and shit.

And fuck it if it didn't piss the hell off of him.

And although he's slurring and woozy, still Seth manages to talk about how weird it is for a girl to obsess over shoes and Ryan doesn't want to hear anymore because GODDAMNIT.

Suddenly Ryan leans towards Seth, then all he can remember is him cupping Seth's chin, and tasting those soft lips, and looking at those beautiful brown eyes that nobody ever seems to notice.

Then he remembers frantic, passionate movements as he strips Seth and he feels Seth taking his polo off, his hands wandering around. Seth's fingertips pressing hot against his skin and back and all he can concentrate on is how pretty Seth is, how understated Seth is, and how, as he pushed himself into Seth he hears himself whispering erratically, his voice husky, to Seth's ear as he came inside him "I fucking love you Seth, and fuck it if you aren't' damn pretty."

And all he can really remember after that is exhaustion, and lips over lips and panting heavily on top of Seth as they drifted to sleep.


End file.
